It is known in the prior art to provide a cage or receptacle for enclosing the head of a bolt or a nut, and having openings in the side walls of the cage adapted to receive anchoring means, for restricting rotation of the cage and associated nut or bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 1,379,606 issued May 31, 1921 to C. E. Ashley discloses such a device. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,088 issued June 20, 1933 to C. L. Eastburg, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,119 issued Apr. 8, 1969 to E. J. Day disclose various other arrangements for locking a threaded bolt or nut for retaining the latter in tightened condition. However, in these prior art arrangements, it is conventional for a workman to assemble the device with a bolt or nut generally on the site of use.